


Licking honey off Arthurs skin

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Honey, Love, Romance, Sex, Skin, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: You got a sweet , little suprise for Arthur.... and maybe he has one for you
Relationships: Arthur Fleck - Relationship, Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Licking honey off Arthurs skin

Arthurs legs enterwinded with yours as you lay down on top of him, resting your head upon his fragile chest, feeling it lifting up as he took a deep drag of his cigarette. The very few, tiney hair on his chest felt soft but tickelish against your cheek. You angled your face and let your nose wander along his elegant collarbones. You took a deep breath in. This was what heaven must feel like. Feeling Arthurs breath, breathing in the mixture of his sweat, his cheap cologne and skin. You could never get enough of his skin. How soft it was to the touch, how it smelled like, after he just woke up, smoking his first cig in the morning. His sleepy eyes still heavy with dreams but that damn smirk lingering on his lips, knowing what you wanted. Arthur knew you well and it was obvious to him that smelling his skin was something you loved to do before actually seducing him.  
"HMmmm..... " you breathed as he blew out the smoke "You smell so good in the morning. I mean you always smell good but especially in the moring light".  
Arthur grinned, shaking his head "I didnt even took a shower yesterday" he ran his fingers though his greasy hair "And my hair is a mess".  
"Its perfect this way. You are perfect this way."  
"The sheets are dirty,too!" he laughed.  
"They`re not. They smell like you."  
Arthur stroke the back of your head "So? How do I smell like?"  
You buried your face into his curls "Like love".  
Arthur chuckled, he was pretty ticklish.  
"I wish I could eat you up"  
Arthur continued smoking his cig, looking like he was already turned on by what you told him.  
"Why do you love me so much?" he giggled. Hearing him giggle meant the world to you, considering that he never experienced a real laugh before he met you.  
"Because you are my soulmate..." you whispered in his ear. Arthur put the rest of the cig down in his pink ashtray, trying to understand what you just said.  
"What did you just say?" his eyes watered. This was the best moment of his life. Being called your soulmate.  
"You are my soulmate, Arthur. I knew it the very first time I saw you. My soul recognized yours. We are the same. I love you so freaking much. I want to taste you, to breathe you, to smell you. I want to love you. To be you. I love you so much it hurts. It hurts so hard and this pain is nothing but bliss to me.......Arthur are you crying?"  
He pulled the sheets up to cover his face "I`m sorry ....this is...just...oh my god...I dont know what to say....I`m so happy to have you. So greateful to....be yours."  
You uncovered his beautiful face to wipe away his tear. He seemed so vulnerable after all.  
"Just relax, darling. I got a little surprise for you" you grinned before you disappeared into the kitchen to come back with a jar of honey in your hands.  
Arthur glanced at you,not knowing what was going on.  
"I will put a little bit of that on your stomach, okay? I wanna lick it off your body".  
Arthur changed his position a bit to make it easier for you to do so.  
"Sounds like he plan" he smirked, closing his eyes as you slowly let the first spoon of honey drop onto his soft skin. You placed little drops of honey all over his tummy and closed the jar again.  
Arthur couldnt wait to feel your hungry lips pressed against his skin. He knew how much you wanted him, how much you yearned to become one with him. Feeling your mouth lovin him in such an intimate way made him feel so loved and seen, he was close to tears again. But he also felt the blood rushing between his legs. This was too good to be true.  
You let your tongue slide into his belly button , licking the sweet honey out of it. Arthur bend his back to come closer. He needed to feel all of this. He needed to feel how much you admired him. How good he tasted for you.  
The mixture of his taste and the honey was delicious . You couldnt get enough of it. Feeling his hands stroking your hair while you continued ,send shivers down your spine. How gentle he used them on you. An actual angel.  
Your lips started to suck the spots beneath his navel , sucked the honey off his body until the only taste that was filling your mouth was the taste of his bare skin.  
Arthurs breath got heavier "Sweetheart, I guess there is no honey left anymore..."  
"Thats the whole point. The best parts comes last. The taste of YOU."  
Arthur grabbed you without a warning, kissing you like there was no tomorrow. And in between the kiss you wondered if he could taste himself on your lips.  
"I want you" he gasped into your mouth "God I want you so much"  
"I know Arthur. I want you to. Always. I want you every second of my life. God, I wanna melt into you!"  
Arthur pulled down your panties and pushed you gently back into the sheets. His finger sunk deep into the jar of honey before he placed it between your legs. Your whole body was yearning to be loved by him. To be a part of him.  
"I`ll give you the chance to melt into me" he smirked "But first I´ll have a taste of you".


End file.
